


Broken (Book 2)

by RiverBlack



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverBlack/pseuds/RiverBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ama's Trilogy, Book 2. {Sequel to Hunted} Well, there's a screw up #1. Her name is Ama Herondale. Sometimes called Lewis. It doesn't matter. What matters is what happens next. And it's bad, Nephilim know it, Downworlders know it. The very end of days. -The seals have been broken. -The cage has been opened. -The vessel has been chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

___Inside... you're already dead._  
The reality hit me across the face. Hard.  
I knew I was lying somewhere cold and ugly, but I didn't risk opening my eyes.  
This isn't Purgatory.  
It ain't Hell.  
I doubt it's Heaven.  
Where am I?  
I felt something, or someone shift beside me, and I opened my eyes.  
Too soon.  
They hurt, and they hurt bad, and I don't know if it's from tears, or from something I witnessed.  
I think I broke the world.  
I heard groaning, and I slowly opened my eyes again.  
I saw Jace, looking like he's about to puke, five feet away from me. I glanced behind him, and I saw a passed out, terribly shivering boy.  
Jonathan Morgenstern.  
"By the Angel... Ama?" my vision blurred, and I think I heard Jace say something else, but everything went black.  
________________________________________  
"I don't think so."  
"I swear, I saw her move."  
"What about Sebastian? You can't keep him here, we need to give him to the Clave."  
"Ama will say what to do. She's the one who kept him alive."  
"She's the one who will murder someone if you don't shut up." I grogged out.  
"She needs some water. Sheldon, get some water."  
"That's not.. whatever." I heard my brother mutter.  
I felt a cool glass being pressed to my lips, and I gratefully drank from it.  
Finally, I opened my eyes.  
I was met by eight people staring intently at my amazing self.  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
"Are..." Alec looked incredibly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?"  
"I feel like Hell. And I would know."  
"Jace told us what happened." Simon said. "So it's true? The Apocalypse... it started?"  
I sighed, trying to look sad, or merely concerned, but my voice broke, and I felt the dread shaking me.  
"Yes... the Apocalypse has begun."  
________________________________________  
**Third person's POV:**  
Something is not right...  
Jonathan woke up with a muffled cry.  
He was lying in bed, and he was drenched in sweat.  
He didn't know where he was.  
He didn't know who he was.  
Jonathan's mind was racing. He didn't remember coming here. He doesn't even know where here is.  
His mind tried to come up with an explanation, but when he tried to think, it felt blank.  
A girl about his age entered the room.  
She was pretty, he would give her that. Long, raven hair, and dark, glinting eyes.  
And they were burning with hatred.  
Isabelle was pissed. She was not a maid, and she was not going to be a maid to a murderer.  
"That's not Sebastian. That's Jonathan."  
That's what Ama told her. She assured her, that he is not evil, nor he is the same person.  
But how could you have a fresh start with someone who wears a murderer's face?  
The girl set the tray of food she was holding with a bang on a side table.  
She turned around to leave the room.  
Jonathan cleared his throat.  
"Excuse me, but-"  
She whipped around, with an unmistakable hatred in her eyes.  
Jonathan started to regret he said anything.  
Isabelle looked at him in disdain.  
"You killed my brother. The only reason why I'm not cutting your head off, is because I trust Ama. Don't even begin to think that I forgive you."  
She banged her door on her way out.  
Jonathan looked at his arms with wide eyes, and dread slowly sinking in, clouding his mind.  
"I'm a murderer?" he whispered.  
He stood up, and he walked to the window. The city was blazing with lights, but he had no idea where he is.  
Nor did he realized how up he is.  
Still, he couldn't stay here. He did not knew the girl that was here, moments before, and he didn't know who Ama is. But he knew one thing.  
I can't stay here.  
________________________________________  
**Ama's POV:**  
We were all gathered up in Magnus' living room. Izzy just came back from Jon with a loud bang, and I had a feeling I didn't want to know.  
Magnus said he needs to make some calls, contact many people, update them with information, that things will go bad for both Nephilim and Downwolders.  
I don't know what he told them, but I don't think it's the truth.  
"Do you think someone noticed? I mean, a gigantic Angel rising from the pits of Hell in New York had to draw some attention, right?" I asked no one in particular.  
"No one seems to know anything. In fact, I'm not sure what happened, considering that we're alive." Jace grumbled.  
"Maybe it's Lucifer's thank you gift?" Alec said. " 'Thank you for freeing me from Hell, I'll kill you last'? "  
Magnus entered the room, phone in hand.  
The same moment the doorbell rang.  
He ignored our incredulous expressions and went to open it.  
First, I recognized Bro Z. And for the first time, I saw him for real, since his hood was drawn.  
Okay, damn.  
The other person that arrived with him, was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and gray eyes, that bore straight into mine.  
Magnus cleared his throat and stopped our staring contest.  
"Yeah, well I called someone who's my friend. Someone we could trust." Magnus turned to the girl. "Meet Tessa Gray."


	2. Dam Exams

"You told them the truth?" I asked, dumbfounded. What happened to keeping the Clave out of our hair?  
"They're more open-minded then the rest." Magnus said, noticing my expression.  
"But-"  
Me and Tessa will proceed to examine Jonathan. Said(in our minds) Brother Zachariah.  
The girl and Bro Z left the room, and my eyes followed them sceptically. Don't get me wrong, I think Brother Zachariah is trustworthy, because I'm not sure if he saw Castiel that time in the my mind or not, but he kept quiet about it so there's that. I just don't know about 'I'll glare at you for no reason' girl. Or maybe she's glaring at me because I started the apocalypse. Yeah, that could be it.  
Wait a sec.  
"What about Cas? Where is he?" I asked no one in particular.  
I noticed Clary and Jace shift in their seats uncomfortably.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"He.. warned us." Clary said. "About you, that is. That's how we found out about the Cemetery and how Jace managed to get there."  
'Not in time' hung in the air.  
"What Clary is trying to say, is that he kept Zachariah away from us." Jace went to his girlfriend's aid. "He said he had to get back and face him."  
I felt the blood drain from my face.  
"Zachariah? That kidnapper of an Angel? But he's like up there." I gestured. "Isn't he Cas' superior?"  
No one said anything.  
There was a good chance that the only Angel that was on our side, got fried.  
"What about Raziel?" Alec muttered. "Shouldn't he be on our side? I mean-"  
"Cas told us that Raziel left the garrison. In other words, he couldn't give a damn." I said.  
"So we're on our own." Isabelle talked for the first time.  
Suddenly the Tessa girl stumbled into the room.  
"Jonathan. He's gone."  
________________________________________  
None of us had something that belonged to Jon, so we couldn't track him. Eventually we split up and went looking - he couldn't have gotten that far.  
I walked backstreet to some dirty alleyway, which looked similar to the one me and Magnus first met.  
Suddenly I heard steps. I turned around, and a white-haired guy jumped off on the other side of the fence.  
"Jonathan!" I yelled going after him. "Stop, right now!"  
Obviously, he didn't.  
I climbed the fence, and when I got down, he was pretty far away.  
I ran after him, but I was still a mundane and he was a Shadowhunter.  
Then again, he thinks like a Nephilim, and I think like a huntress.  
I managed to almost catch up with him, but he was like five meters ahead of me. I swooped some random pebbles from the ground, and threw them to the back of his knee.  
That did the trick - he tripped, which gave me enough time to catch up with him.  
I took him by the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall, my elbow to his neck.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded.  
Jonathan looked like a cornered animal. His bright green eyes showed fear and he was breathing heavily. And it was weird, because he was a Shadowhunter.  
"Look, all would be explained." I told him more gently. "Well, the part that's necessary at least."  
"Let me go, please." he said uncertainly, as if he thought I was gonna hit him.  
I let him go, but I didn't move away.  
"I trust you make a wise decision, Jonathan." I said. "The Clave wants your head, and I'm the only one that can make sure of your safety."  
"What did I do?" he searched my face for answers. I had none.  
"There was a guy named Sebastian. He's the one who did those things, not you. He's gone now." I looked down. "And I... I saved you from him, I suppose. I just payed a horrible price for it." I looked straight to his eyes. "Don't make me regret this."  
"You're Ama." he said, looking more relaxed, yet still cautious.  
"Yes." I smiled slightly. "I am."  
________________________________________  
Bro Z and Tessa left the apartment after 'examining' Jon.  
Apparently this was the deal. He remembers nothing. Like, nothing.  
He doesn't know about Valentine, the War, Clary, Mrs Fray, the Lightwoods, or anything that happened. He remembers that he is a Shadowhunter, so there's that.  
So all those horrible memories, all the beatings and the burning of the demon blood - it will leak through. Jon may not understand it, but he will feel the pain. Bro Z said that there may be 'incidents'.  
Also, Bro Z said that it will be important for him to see Jocelyn. He warned that memories would start having an impact, so he had to go baby steps.  
Ain't nobody got time for that, we may not be alive the next week.  
Still, it was the Fairchild family issue, and I won't be the one to tell Mrs. Fray that her son is back. From what I heard, I do NOT want to anger that lady.  
I mean, Valentine did and look where that got him.  
I was in my room (yes, I declare that part of Magnus' apartment as mine) and I closed my eyes.  
"Okay... I never really tried this." I said. "But I'm goddamn desperate. Cas.. If you're out there... please give me a sign. You can even try to blow my head like you did the last time. Just... you can't be dead. We need you in this. Or we just don't stand a chance."  
Nothing happened.  
"Okay... I pray to you, Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here..."  
Nothing happened.  
"You're not dead." I said more loudly. "You may be ignoring me, or trying to annoy me, or you're hiding Zachariah's body. You're not dead."  
Nothing happened.  
"Next time I see you, we're gonna have a little talk. Oh, and maybe we'll try to stop the Apocalypse. Yeah, that too."  
There was a bang on the door. I sighed and went to open it.  
"Hey Simon. Come in."  
My brother looked pretty much like the time I met him.  
Super Dorky Vampire.  
But he's my twin, so I suppose he's kinda hot.  
"Sooo..." he looked around my room, that literally had nothing of mine. "How are you holding up?"  
"Seriously?" I snorted.  
"Okay... On a scale from one to Simon Lewis how much are you dead inside?"  
I laughed a little.  
"Hmmm, about a Stephen Herondale." I said.  
"Hum, I'm more of a Valentine Morgenstern myself." he said thoughtfully.  
Somehow, our weird sense of humor made us laugh.  
"No, but... what are you gonna do?" he took my hand.  
I sighed.  
"I have no idea. With Cas gone... I don't even know how to proceed. Maybe I've done enough. WAY enough."  
"Hey." he made me look up. "We've got this. We've got your back, and we will be there for you. Even Magnus, even though he claims he doesn't even know your name. Okay?"  
I sighed. He was right, I had to buckle up.  
"Okay."


	3. Reunion

**__**

Today will be a very strange day.  
Since we all are kind of guessing when will Luci come and kill us all, Simon decided that I should do this now.  
Today I will meet my mother.  
I'm currently doing the thing that is my favorite thing on this Earth. I'm brushing my teeth.  
Also, my favorite Angel is either dead or ignoring me.  
I don't like either option.  
I stepped into the living room, where lonely looking Magnus was going through some books.  
"Hey." I said, sitting down next to him.  
He grumbled a response and continued reading.  
"So, uh... whatcha doin' here?"  
"Reading."  
Okay what got Magenta's panties in a twist?  
"I'm not going away unless you pay attention." I gave a cheeky grin.  
He sighed and put down the book. Something was bothering him.  
"Alright. What?" he turned to me.  
"What is going on? You're not your usual annoying self." I asked.  
He pointed at the book.  
"Apparently Lucifer and Michael are supposed to fight at the end of days. The planet is supposed to burn."  
I made a face.  
"Aw, why do you still stick to it? We can't ask him nicely to not kill the planet. Hell, the most powerful weapon that we had, the First Blade is gone, and I don't know how to go against the Devil, I really don't."  
It was true. After Lucifer has risen we didn't really bother finding our weapons. After we finally looked for them, they were gone. We don't know who has the First Blade.  
"It's just. I've never-"  
"Stuck around?"  
Magnus looked up at me with wide eyes.  
"Huh." I snorted. "I know that look. You're afraid. And not just for you. For Alec. Hell, even for Jace. If it wasn't for us, you would find a nice bunker and wait for this to blow over. Unfortunately it's not gonna." I sighed. "You know what Stephen taught me? If you want something... you fight like Hell for it. Even if you're gonna fight Satan."  
He smiled faintly.  
"That's the smartest thing I heard you say."  
I hit him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Shush, you."  
He looked down.  
"Last night... something occurred to me."  
"Huh?"  
"You know... Alec can understand Angels, yeah?"  
"Well..." I frowned. "Yeah, he understood Cas, right?"  
"I was reading..." he flipped the page. "In order for Angels not to burn down half the humans' eyes, they use vessels. Just like Cas. So generally Lucifer needs a vessel as well."  
"You think he'll target Alec?"  
"I think it's a possibility. The stronger the vessel, the stronger the being itself. But," he closed the book with a thud. "Angel needs a yes. He can't just posses anyone. The vessel has to agree to it."  
"He's not gonna." I said immediately. "Alec is not gonna say yes to Lucifer."  
"He can be manipulated-"  
"No. If Lucifer gets what he wants, we're all dead anyway. Alec won't give in."  
Magnus ran a hand through his hair. I just noticed how tired he looked.  
"You can't try to figure this out by yourself." I told him gently. "Go to sleep. The Apocalypse will still be happening when you wake up."  
He nodded.  
"Oh, and FYI" he turned to me. "You should check on our guest."  
________________________________________  
Jonathan didn't look any different from the last time I've seen him. Same, clueless green eyes, messy white hair, and he was wearing a red sweater that was too big for him.  
"Hey there Jon. Everything's alright?"  
He looked at me with a smile.  
"Hey, Ama. Look what I did."  
He had nicked one of those gel pens from Magnus and somehow googled a piece of paper.  
It was a picture - no a drawing. It was a dark field, with many details. It had gravestones with unreadable names and a massive tree in the middle. Behind a tree there was a figure. A girl.  
It was me.  
"You... drew me?"  
"It was the first thing I saw before I blacked out. It seemed special. Do you like it?"  
"Jonathan..." I sat down on the floor next to him. "It's fantastic. You have an inborn talent."  
He beamed at be, but eventually looked thoughtful.  
"My family..." he started doodling on the other piece of paper. "What do you know about them?"  
"Well..." I know enough, Jon. You're not gonna like any of it. "Your father... he had passed away." An angel fried him one time, I killed him the other. "But you have an amazing step-dad. And your mom is great too." She thinks you're dead, and is glad about it. "She's a painter, you know. And your sister Clary... she draws too."  
He chewed on the pen absentmindedly.  
"When will I meet them?"  
"Soon." I smiled sadly. "Soon, I think."  
"Why can't I meet them now?"  
I sighed.  
"It's complicated."  
"Don't they miss me?" he looked like a puppy that has been kicked.  
"They do, Jon, they do."  
________________________________________  
My mother's house looked really... um, interesting.  
I'm not religious, I never had a religion, but I think the signs on her house represent more than one.  
I was alone, Simon was somewhere nearby, but he didn't want to freak our mom out, so he stayed out of sight.  
I hesitated. I know that I have limited days on this Earth, and if I died never meeting her, I would regret it, but I didn't want to push that doorbell.  
Still, I finally pressed it, and waited.  
"Who is it?!" a shout was heard.  
"It's... It's..." I couldn't say who I was, she would die out of her crazy or something. "It's Ama Herondale. I'm your daughter's friend."  
Surprisingly enough, the door was opened by Becky. We shared many similarities, including being mundanes, and knowing about the Shadow World. And being sisters.  
"Hey, Rebecca." I smiled. "Mind if I come in?"  
She gave me a questioning look, but let me in. I mouthed her 'later'.  
"Mom!" she shouted through the house. "I want you to meet somebody!"  
"I need no doctors!"  
"She's not a doctor, mom!" Becky rolled her eyes. "Come down this instant!"  
Steps were heard.  
A woman, Elaine Lewis, stumbled down the stairs. Her head was a bird's nest, her eyes blood shot, and she was in her pajamas.  
"Who are you?!" she shouted. I made a face and massaged my ears.  
"I'm right here, no need to shout."  
"Rebecca! Who is she?!"  
"She's still here..." I muttered.  
"She's..." Becky looked at me. Ah oh. I wasn't planning on telling her. Becky doesn't know that. But is telling her the truth is a good thing? "She's Katie, mom. Simon's twin."  
Time seemed to stop.  
I stared at Elaine, trying to get some reaction out of her, but she just looked at me with glazed eyes. You couldn't tell if she saw me, or was he completely somewhere else.  
Then she wrapped me in a hug.  
"My baby!" she sobbed. "You came back to me!"  
I patted her awkwardly on the back.  
"Yes... Mom. I'm back."  
I think she just realized I'm actually real.  
"How did you-" she stared at my eyes. "Your glasses... I bought those for your brother."  
"Yes, mom." I said carefully, like she could explode any second. "Simon gave them to me, because he doesn't need them anymore."  
She started crying.  
"A monster!" she wailed. "He was replaced by a monster..."  
Simon told me this was happening, but I didn't realize it until now.  
I shook her. Hard.  
"Get a grip, woman!" I shouted, and she flinched as if the sound hurt her. "You have two children! Well, three, but I don't exactly count! And guess, what? I'm part of the same world as Simon. And it's not evil. Not unless you let it to be." I took a deep breath. "I will leave, for now. But you're a mother. Act like one."  
I ignored Becky's protests, and slammed the door behind me shut.  
The second I was outside, Simon attacked me, looking bewildered.  
"Look, I know I shouldn't have shouted, but I can't believe-"  
"It's not that." he interrupted me with wide eyes, phone in his hand. "It's Jonathan. He went to see Jocelyn."  
________________________________________  
Jonathan somehow improvised with a tracking rune. Magnus was sound asleep in his bedroom, and he didn't hear Jon leave. So generally our group of Idjits decided to march down there.  
We were at Luke's in a matter of minutes. And the house was in total chaos.  
Luke and Jocelyn were yelling at Clary, who was trying to explain them some stuff.  
"..got cleaned, he's not Sebastian-"  
"Where is he?" I demanded, not seeing Jon anywhere.  
Clary pointed to the room behind her, and I heard Jocelyn shout something unclear.  
Jon was kneeling, near the wall, and he was shaking like the night in the cemetery.  
"Jon..?" I asked uncertainly and slowly, walked to him.  
He shook his head. He drew in ragged breaths.  
He was having a panic attack.  
"Woah..." I murmured. "Hey, look at me."  
I heard the door open slightly, and saw Magnus (with his bed hair) throw something at me. Instinctively, I caught it.  
"Alright..." I ran a hand through his hair. "Use this-"  
Jon grabbed the inhaler immediately and used it. His breaths were more even now.  
"They hate me." he cried. "They said I was a monster."  
I said nothing. I just hugged him, and held this broken boy close.

 

****


End file.
